There is conventionally available a lighting setting device capable of performing lighting scene production by arbitrarily setting, depending on the intended use, the luminous intensities of lighting devices arranged within a room, the illuminances in the respective positions within a building, or the like. In order to create the lighting scenes, there has been used a dimming console provided with a plurality of faders for setting the output level of a specified dimming control signal with respect to each of the channels corresponding to the dimmers respectively connected to a plurality of lighting devices (see, e.g., JP 2000-311791A).
However, the dimming console disclosed in JP 2000-311791A involves the complexity in operation and a difficulty in knowing the correspondence relationship between the lighting devices and the faders. In view of this, there is available a lighting setting device which allows a user to operate the on/off states and the luminous intensities of lighting devices by using a display device capable of sensing the user's operation instruction, e.g., a liquid crystal touch panel, as a display unit for displaying the on/off state and the luminosity setting state of the lighting devices (see, e.g., JP 2006-277972A).
However, the lighting setting device disclosed in JP 2006-277972A is used in setting the luminous intensities of the lighting devices arranged on the ceiling of a building but is not intended for use in the lighting of a living room of a general house. Lighting devices in a general house are arranged not only on a ceiling but also in many different places such as a wall and a floor. Moreover, the lighting devices are diverse in the shape and the color of illumination light. In recent years, there is available a color temperature variable lighting device that uses different kinds of light emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic electroluminescent (EL) devices having different emission colors. Thus, the color temperature as well as the brightness (the dimming ratio) of illumination light may become a setting parameter.
However, the lighting control system disclosed in JP 2006-277972A mainly displays the schedule on the dimming ratio and fails to handle the color temperature. For that reason, it is not easy for a general user to perform, with respect to a plurality of lighting devices, the scene setting by which the lighting states such as the dimming ratio and the color temperature are changed over time.